five_nights_at_treasure_islandfandomcom-20200223-history
Photo-Negative Mickey
'''Photo-Negative Mickey Mouse' is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Treasure Island. He is based on a creepypasta titled Abandoned by Disney, made by Christopher Howard Wolf. In the story, a man searches an abandoned Disney attraction, only to find a Photo-Negative Mickey costume, and a Donald Duck head with a skull in it. When he turns to leave, he turns back around and sees the empty suit standing behind him. It asks: "Hey... wanna see my head come off?" The Photo-Negative Mickey costume then proceeds to pull its head off, causing chunky yellow blood to spray everywhere. The man, however, escapes from the suit and leaves. __TOC__ Description Appearance As its name implies, the costume is actually a Mickey Mouse character costume with photo negative coloring. It is unknown why it was colored as such. It contains all of the classic Mickey Mouse features, such as circular ears, small pointed tail, pointed nose, a large grin, buttoned pants, shoes, and gloves. If reversed, it shows Mickey Mouse's original colors. It has been shown to leak a thick, chunky, yellow fluid. The Face has also been shown to leak this fluid in one of the teasers. In the first trailer, while jumpscaring the viewer, Photo-Negative Mickey's face changed into a very unnerving look with large, empty eye-sockets (much like The Face's) and a ghastly wide smile. It was that this was the Shade version of Photo-Negative Mickey. Behavior PN Mickey starts at Character Prep 1 along with Disembodied. He is initially seen lying down; however, when he is about to start moving, he will stand up. This can help the player prepare for him. He appears in all but two cameras (CAM 4 and CAM 7) when active. Advice from Greg explains that Photo-Negative Mickey is blind, but has a heightened sense of hearing. When PN Mickey gets in The Office, the player needs to pull up the Monitor and shut down a camera, or, hide under the desk, giving the player a 50/50 chance of surviving. Because shutting off a camera makes a loud noise, this will draw the Mickey costume out, but delaying or neglecting it will make him kill the player. PN Mickey will reappear in Character Prep 1 and restart the cycle. On the 2nd night, the PN Mickey suit can sometimes reappear already standing, rather than lying down. Locations PN Mickey starts lying down in Character Prep 1. He eventually stands up, and then wanders to the Staff Area, the Meat Freezer, Bathroom, the Lounge, or the Office. Bugs *According to eyewitness TwinklePhoenix in the remastered demo PN Mickey can teleport into the player's room and they have only a slight second to shut off your camera or else he will kill them. It is believed to be a coding crossover between Night 2 and Night 1's reflex time. A video of said reaction can be seen here. In the remastered demo, he can attack the player while using the camera. Trivia *Photo-Negative Mickey is voiced by Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez, the creator of the game. *As shown in one of the game's teaser images, Photo-Negative Mickey originally wore clothing which highly resembled that of the official Walt Disney World mascot costume. This was changed in the final version possibly due to copyright issues and modeling issues. See also * Abandoned by Disney — The Photo-Negative Mickey suit is the main focus of the story's ending. es:Photo-Negative-Mickey Category:Characters Category:Suit Category:Featured Articles